


Good Pet

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Cock Warming, Collars, Demeaning, Demons, Dom Sam, Leashes, M/M, Pet, Public Sex, Struggle for Dominance, Sub Dean, Top Dean, Voyeurism, fight for dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Sam is feeling the burden of being the King of Hell. Dean steps up to the plate to help ease the stress





	Good Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darklittleheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittleheart/gifts), [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> I want to especially thank my artist for this reverse bang Darklittleheart96. Please look her up on Tumblr. 
> 
> I also want to thank outoftheashes for being the beta and general cheer leader for this fic. I couldn't have finished without her and her help.

 

 

The bed under Dean was soft and plush. The sheets cool and smooth as Dean rolled over, skin sliding along the silk. It was one of the few things he got to enjoy in Hell. Sometimes it was good to be the brother of the King. It meant that Dean got to enjoy certain luxuries.

Dean’s eyes opened fully when he heard the door to the bedroom slam shut. He looked up to see Sam enter the room. His yellow eyes were dark. More of a honeyed amber than yellow. He looked around the room in irritation before his eyes landed on Dean.

Dean had been Sam’s pet for long enough that he knew what to say and when to say it to appease him. Normally Dean would just call Sam Sir but sometimes when Sam was in a mood like this, Dean needed to remind him that he knew exactly who Sam was. The Boy King. Reigning King of Hell.

“Good Morning, Highness,” Dean said. He slid out of the bed and got on his knees for Sam. He may have luxuries and he may be allowed to do things that no other demon dared, but being the King’s lover was sometimes tricky, especially when anger sparked in the air around Sam like a brewing storm.

“Dean.” Sam bit out the name like a curse. Had Dean been human, he might have flinched at the tone. Luckily he was a demon like his brother so he stayed stone still at Sam’s feet.

“Yes, Sir.”

“I am needed in the throne room. Get your leash and collar.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Dean’s collar was thick soft leather. It had ‘D’ rings in three places to attach a variety of restraints. He both loved and hated it. The collar marked who he belonged to. It marked his place in Hell. His place at his brother’s side. But it was also constricting and Dean had always disliked things hugging his throat. If he was good, which he was, he was allowed to take the collar off to sleep.

Dean brought the collar and his leash to Sam. Dean didn’t need a leash really because he obeyed Sam without hesitation. Love and loyalty made him do it.  The leash really was Sam’s way of showing dominance and ownership.

All of Hell's demons knew of Sam and Dean Winchester. They knew of the many, many demons they killed. How they overtook Crowley so Sam could take his rightful place as King. They knew of how they took on angels and won. Especially how they uncrowned the Morning Star himself.

They knew that Dean had taken out a Knight of Hell and had been one of the most dangerous forces against demonkind. Owning Dean was a status symbol for Sam. Not only was he the Boy King, hand picked by one of the first princes of Hell, but he had Dean Winchester as a pet. He walked the halls of Hell with Dean Winchester on a leash. The man who tortured the best torturer in Hell.

Dean knelt again and bared his neck to Sam. “I'm ready.”

Sam pressed the collar around Dean’s neck and buckled it tight. Too tight. His Adam's apple bobbed against it. Sam was really pissed at something. He clipped the leash onto the collar. “Stand,” Sam commanded

Dean did as asked, hands behind his back how Sam liked it. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Good Boy.”

Normally Sam purred the praise. It made Dean’s toes curl. Today it was bit out. It sounded angry. Dean was sure he hadn’t done anything wrong. Sam would have told him if he had pissed him off. He would have been punished.

Sam turned from him coolly and tugged on the leash. Dean stumbled to catch up, his black eyes a little wide with worry.

The walk to the throne room was a long one. They passed some demons on the way, all of them looking at Dean’s naked body. Always looking, never daring to touch. Dean held his head high. He was no whimpering pup. He was no defeated being. He was proud of his position. He was a coveted prize and Dean bowed his head to no one but Sam.

Soon enough they were in the throne room and Sam took the throne gracefully. He hooked one long leg over the arm of the chair. The other spread wide. A perfect nook for Dean to sit. He knew what to do without being asked. He sat between Sam’s legs.

Sam wound the leash tight in his fingers, forcing Dean’s head up and neck arched. It was a show of dominance. Of ownership. It was uncomfortable but Dean didn’t dare object. He just arched his back and neck just how Sam wanted him to. The act of dominance was getting Dean a little hard. Sam noticed. Dean knew when he made a satisfied huffing sound.

One by one Sam's assistant called on different demons to present problems for Sam to judge on. War maneuvers to approve, schemes to propose. Sam sat through all of them and did his job, bored. Until one demon came forth. One that had the king sitting a little taller. His grip on Dean’s leash got impossibly tighter.

“I assume you know why you are here,” Sam said with frost in his tone.

“No.” the demon replied. Dean could feel Sam’s brow rising. “No, Highness.”

“Perhaps I can jog your memory,” Sam said. “Do you see the beautiful demon at my feet?” He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. It was only partially hard but Dean knew what to do with it. Sam wanted to display his dominant role. Dean was happy to oblige. He opened his mouth to take in Sam’s cock. He swallowed it to the base. An action that put his ass on display.

“Yes, Sir.”

“And you have seen him before.”

“I have.”

“You thought he looked good enough to touch”

“How did you-”

“I know everything that happens in Hell,” Sam spoke the words calmly with the hushed tone of a frosty winter morning. It was worse than yelling. His words were weighted with all of the things that Sam was going to do to him.

Sam DID know everything that happened in hell. This time, though, Dean had told Sam himself as to what happened. He did it the night before. It was before Sam had been put in such a horrible mood. Dean had been tied to their bed with rough rope. Sam was riding him with a hand around Dean’s neck. A show of dominance as his tight round ass lifted up and down on Dean’s cock.

Dean grinned up at him as he tried to arc up and get more friction. “Someone touched me today.” The possessive growl that Sam made was intoxicating. Dean had just sealed the fate of that particular demon.

The most powerful Dean had ever felt was by Sam’s side as his pet. It was easy to manipulate things to get what he wanted. To set Sam on a rampage and to end some one’s life. He may be just a pet but he had Sam wrapped around his fingers.

Sam casually put his fingers into Dean’s hair. It made him swallow around Sam’s thickening cock, choking.

“What should your punishment be?  For having the audacity to touch my pet.”

The demon remained silent. Dean could imagine him trembling. Hell Dean would have been trembling in his place.

“Give him over to Baal.”

“No! Please no!” The demon cried out. Dean grinned up at Sam from around Sam’s cock. In return, Sam tugged his hair again.

Baal was the demon that took Alistair's place as the head torturer. Dean had been Alistair's pupil and Dean, in turn, taught Baal. She took to it with a dedication that even Dean had lacked. She had a knack for keeping her victims alive for an agonizingly long time before they succumbed. They came back of course for her to continue.

She was as ruthless as she was creative. She took her time and was undyingly loyal to Sam. It filled Dean with pride to know that it was he who gave Sam this powerful tool. “Please just kill me.” The demon begged. “I barely touched him.”

Sam said nothing. Just stared hard until the weeping demon was dragged away. Dean always felt a bit of a rush when this happened. Sam Showing off his power to a room of demons with Dean’s throat fluttering delicately around his cock. He almost wished his brother’s cock was longer so that it would slide further into him. Really make him choke

Sam tapped Dean’s cheek and Dean let his brother’s cock slide out of his mouth with a small moan. He could sit for hours like that. Sam’s fat cock down his throat as Sam ruled over matters. The perks of hell, not really needing to breathe. He was fully hard now. Sam tucked himself back into his jeans and stood. “That's enough for today.”

It was clear on the assistant's face that there was more to cover but she knew better than to question Sam. It would just have to be taken care of later. The demon just nodded and stepped back a little. She wouldn’t leave the room until Sam had.

Sam’s thick fingers slid under Dean’s collar and pulled him up to his face. “You were good.” He stated. “You should have a reward.”

Dean knew that this was an invitation to request something. Sam hated spelling everything out and preferred it when Dean connected the dots. He knew what he wanted before Sam finished speaking “Your ass, Sir.”

Sam grinned and stroked Dean’s face. “You want me to fuck you?”

Dean moaned, turning his face to chase Sam’s fingers. “Fuck yes.” He said, eyes closed. “ Sir,” he added as an afterthought. Only he was able to get away with not calling Sam Sir, and even then it was a dangerous game.

 

 

“Ask and you shall receive.” Sam took Dean’s chin in his fingers and turned Dean’s face for a kiss. It was rough and dominant and a little harsh but Dean took all he could get. Kisses in hell were few and far between so if Sam chose to give them, Dean would enjoy every second.

Dean let Sam lead him by his leash to their room. The walk wasn’t nearly as long as it was before. Dean rolled his options over in his head. It had been a long time since Sam had let go. Every now and then, Sam’s mood would sour. It was as if the crown he wore became too heavy.

When this happened, Dean would dominate him. It was hard and it usually ended with Dean receiving an injury or two. Sam never went easily. Dean would have to fight him into submission. He had to earn it. Only then would Sam still enough to let Dean take control and give him what he needed.

Once they arrived in Sam's chambers, he hesitated. He knew that Sam needed this. But there was a part of him that was always wary of starting it. For all he knew he read Sam wrong and he would be punished… That was terrifying. He couldn’t stand letting Sam down.

Sam turned on him with a hungry grin. He caressed Dean’s cheek, leaving Dean's collar and leash on. "Get on the bed."

Dean raised his chin and removed his leash. He let it drop to the floor. He stood there, his pulse hammering in his throat and waited for Sam’s reaction.

The King’s eyes narrowed with anger. Dean nearly squirmed under his gaze. It took everything he had to stay still and confident. “I didn’t give you permission to take that off.” His voice was quiet. It was so much more terrifying than if he had yelled.

“Get on the bed Sammy. Ass up.” Dean was sure his voice wavered a little. He hoped that it didn’t

“Get on your fucking knees, pick up your collar and start begging,” Sam growled. 

Fuck Sam was hot right now. It was so hard not to obey him. Dean loved to submit to Sam. It was like he was made for it. It took nearly everything Dean had to not just give in. "No."

“You are walking a thin line Dean. Where did my good pet go hmm? Pets who act like this don’t get rewards. I should put you in your kennel and leave you there for the night.”

Dean said nothing. No sound left him but a thin whine. He put a hand on Sam's chest and pushed to get him out of his bubble. His King stumbled back a little Sam's eyes narrowed even further. His eyes weren’t honeyed amber anymore. They were a bright sulfur yellow. A reflection of his rage. “Don’t make me haul you to your kennel myself. You won’t like it if I do.”

Dean got closer, pushing Sam again into the direction of the bed. He was waiting. Any second now, Sam was going to get violent. He always did when pushed like this. He knew he would be hurting in the morning but it was worth it. Sam needed this. “I’m not getting in my kennel.”

Sam snarled and reached to put his hand around Dean’s throat. Dean danced out of the way. He used the position to his advantage and rammed into Sam's chest to tackle him Sam gasped in surprise, falling on his back and then immediately tried to flip them so he could be on top.

"You're in so much trouble."

"Yeah yeah," Dean said, struggling to stay on top. " You say that to me every time."

Sam growled. “What the fuck has gotten into you? He tried to flip them and when he was unsuccessful, he lashed out, aiming for Dean’s pretty face. Sam's fist connected with Dean's cheekbone, sending him reeling back.

Sam took the opening. He bucked his hips to get some leverage. He managed to flip them and pin Dean to the floor. "Answer me!"

Dean squirmed, looking for a way out. He needed to get back on top. His time was running out. He needed to get this show on the road or he was in a world of trouble. "Because you are being a little bitch"

Normally Dean would never dream of talking to Sam like this. He respected his King and his position as Sam’s pet far too much. Sam's eyes flashed with anger again and his hands settled on Dean's throat. He squeezed. Not hard but it was certainly hard enough to catch Dean’s attention. "Fuck you."

Dean just growled and brought his fist up into Sam's stomach. The punch forced the air out of Sam’s lungs and he gasped in surprise.

Dean took that opening to flip them again and press himself between Sam's legs. Sam moaned.  The sound was hotter than hellfire. Dean felt Sam’s cock press up against his own. There it was. Dean was almost there. He held Sam down with all his demon strength and reached up to grab Sam’s shirt by the collar. He pulled hard, sending buttons popping in several directions.

Sam struggled but Dean caught his breath hitching in arousal. This was it. Dean knew that Sam needed this. He knew that Sam knew he needed it. He knew Sam was going to give it up soon. He brought a hand down to cup Sam's cock and squeeze

"You Fucking shit." Sam hissed through his teeth. His hips jerked up to rub his hardening cock against Dean’s hand.

"You love it," Dean replied with a grin. He gripped the waistband of Sam's pants and pulled, tearing them. One good use for his demon strength.

“You are still a jerk,” Sam replied.

“And you are a little bitch who needs to get owned every once and a while.” Dean grinned.

“If you are going to fuck me then you better get on with it,” Sam growled in reply.

"Ooh fuck yeah." Dean groaned. "Come on Sir, get on your hands and knees for me."

Sam groaned. Dean knew it was because of the order. "No fucking way."

“I will make you if you don’t,” Dean told him. Sam glared up at him as if deciding whether he wanted to obey Dean’s demand or fight him some more. The glare softened when he made his decision and rolled over to lift his ass in the air.

Dean slid his hands over Sam’s ass, nipping as went. “There we go,” he purred. He adored Sam’s ass. Sure it brought him pleasure, but it was also small and pert and round. It was the kind of as you just wanted to bite.

Dean’s fingers dipped into the crack of Sam,’s ass. He slid his fingers up over Sam’s hole and up further to the dip just before the small of his back. Fingers turned to palm and Dean soothed it up to settle between Sam’s shoulder blades. He pressed firmly “Just relax highness and let me take care of you.”

Sam grumbled a reply.

He started with his mouth. Leaning down to lick wetly up Sam’s shaft from behind. His strong hands on Sam’s thighs kept him wide open. Next were his balls. He licked him first before sucking each one into his mouth and laving his tongue against them. Sam moaned needily. It was music to Dean’s ears.

Sam had never been a vocal lover. He liked to dominate, and when he did his mouth dripped with expletives and filth. He would tell Dean what a good fuck he was. How he was a toy. His pet. That his sole purpose in Hell was to act as a living blow up doll for Sam. When he was in a good mood he would tell Dean how good he was. That he was a good pet. How well Dean submitted and how nice he felt.

But when it came to non-verbal forms of noise such as moaning, Sam was quieter. Except like this. Whenever Dean dominated it was like a different side of Sam came out and he would end up sounding like a little whore. Dean loved it.  He was wringing those sounds out of his king. He was the one Sam felt the most comfortable with and there was no way that Dean would not give his best for his king.

When Dean got to Sam’s rim, the younger Winchester let a thin whine. It sounded like he wanted to beg but held back. Since they took their place in Hell Dean hadn’t heard Sam beg. He suspected he never would again.

He pressed his tongue into Sam’s hole. Probing and licking until he was nice and slick. His fingers came next. He bent over his brother and pressed his fingers against his mouth. Sam grunted and let Dean in, licking the fingers until they were dripping.

They went into Sam’s ass, wringing another moan out of him. He was such a needy bitch like this. Dean grinned to himself as he started to finger Sam. started to stretch him open. He took his time. Teasing and working his king until he was squirming. He didn’t want to give it to him. He wanted to hear Sam ask for it.

“Dean.” Sam spat out his name like a curse.

“Yes, your majesty?” Dean grinned at himself for his slightly teasing tone. It only made Sam growl. He knew he would pay later but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You know what your damn job is, now do it.”

“Hmmm.” Dean pulled his fingers out and slapped Sam’s hole, earning him a yelp. “That’s not very nice your Highness.”

“Put your cock in my ass now!”

Dean slapped his hole again. “I think you can ask me nicer than that.”

“FUCK Dean when this is over I’m going to bend me over my knee and hit your ass until you bleed.”

Dean’s only reply was another spank to Sam’s hole.”

“OKAY! Okay. Please give me your cock.”

“I didn’t hear you. What was that?”

Sam growled. “Please!”

With that Dean wasted no more time. He spat on Sam’s hole and sank inside. Sam moaned deeply with the stretch. Dean settled, as deep he would go and waited. Usually, when Dean was good, Sam would use lube on him. But Sam, when he was like this, liked it to hurt a little. It made the stress release of it more complete for him. Dean rubbed his hands soothingly along the small of Sam’s back until he felt him clench around him.

“Move,” Sam growled.

And Dean obeyed.

He started out slower, just to tease Sam a little more. But soon he was gripping Sam by both hips and started to fuck him in a hard steady pace. He pounded deep hard quick thrusts that rendered both of them unable to speak. The only sound was the sound of Dean’s balls slapping against Sam’s and the 'ah-ah-ah' that Dean pushed from Sam’s throat every time he fucked in.

Too soon, Dean felt Sam clench around him. The telltale sign that his King was about to come. Dean, however, had other ideas. He pulled out.

“The fuck do you think you are doing?” Sam glared at Dean from over his shoulder. Dean gripped Sam’s hips and flipped them. He pressed back inside his brother and used the surprised look on Sam’s face to bend down and kiss him. He didn’t stop until Sam kissed him back.

Dean rolled his hips, aiming for Sam’s prostate this time. He was rewarded by the look of his brother biting his lip and moaning.

“Beautiful,” Dean said.

“What?”

“You, Dumbass.”

“Watch it.”

Dean thrust again, aiming for that little spot of nerves again. Another moan. “You’re beautiful.”

“Don’t stop.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“No Sam. I mean I love you without all this bullshit. I don’t love you because you’re king. I love you cause you’re my brother. I’d do all this for you, submit for you even if you weren’t the king of hell. I’d do it just because you asked. Because I fucking love you.”

As a demon, Dean knew that the strong feeling he had for Sam was likely something more like loyalty. Demons couldn’t love, right? But whatever this was. Love, loyalty, whatever - he felt it for Sam and he always would.

Sam didn’t say anything for a while. Dean didn’t expect him to. Sam wasn’t a benevolent king. He was hard and cruel and ruled with fear and might. He didn’t expect that his brother loved him anymore. The only feelings he thought that Sam might have for him were lust and possession and ownership.

He picked up the pace and started fucking Sam harder again, aiming for his prostate again. He fucked him hard until Sam came. Usually, Sam would growl his way through his orgasm. But this time he cried out Dean’s name.

It had been a long time since Dean had heard his name gasped out like this in pleasure. And then Sam was pulling him in for a kiss. Dean melted, kissing his brother back. Sam licked inside Dean’s mouth and nipped at his bottom lip.

“Come.” He demanded

“What?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “ You may come.”

Dean hesitated then moved again. Three more thrusts and Dean was coming, filling up his king. Sam cupped Dean’s face. It made him flinch. He was still waiting for his punishment. But Sam was just cradling his face for another kiss.

Dean blinked at his brother when they parted, surprised.

“Love you too Pet.”

Dean wasn’t stupid enough to think that Sam’s love was the same as it was before, and frankly, he didn’t want it to be. This wasn’t Sammy and more. This was the King of Hell. And if the King of Hell was going to tell him he loved him, he was going to take what he could and call it a day.

With a snap of Sam’s fingers, they were clean and in Sam’s bed. Dean assumed the submissive position again and cuddled up to Sam’s side.

“You did well Dean. I needed that.”

The closest thing to a ‘thank you’ he was going to receive.

“Anything for you, My King.”


End file.
